falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Spells
Magic Spells in Fallout: Equestria Miscellaneous Spells Telekinesis Spell Most common spell, used by Unicorns & Alicorns to wield weapons and carry objects. Stronger versions of this spell exist, Littlepip, a prime example, can lift train cars and mold blood into weapons. Telekinesis can also be used to operate multiple weapons. Decoration Spell Used by Rarity to reshape the spikes on a fence into prancing pony figures. Was also used before the war to reshape leaves on a branch into pony figures. Clothes Cleaning Spell Used by Velvet Remedy, also good for drying them too. Dye removal Spell Used by Life Bloom to remove dye from Xenith's coat Apple Whiskey Spell Used by Apple Whiskey. The spell turns an apple into a bottle of Apple Whiskey. Mouse Transformation Spell A spell was used to turn a sleeping dragon mother/ghoul into a mouse. This was done so her snoring would stop producing Pink Cloud. As a mouse she still retains her Pink Cloud abilities. Fusion Spell Used by a unicorn filly named Quanta in Stable 24. Created the Chimera which overran the Stable and killed everyone inside. Raising and Lowering Celestial Bodies Only deities like Luna, Celestia and Discord were shown capable of doing this. Memory Extraction, recording and copying Spells Used extensively by the Ministry of Morale. Also used by individuals to record events and conversations or important memories. These were then stored on Memory orbs. The Twilight society at Tenpony tower have knowledge of these spells, specifically Life Bloom. Bypass Spell This spell is used to modify the casting of another spell so that it only affects or ignores certain targets. This was used in megaspell technology on both sides of the Great War to annihilate enemy forces while leaving allied forces unharmed. It was also commonly used on forcefield spells to only allow certain ponies to pass in and out of them. Healing/Protective Spells Anesthesia Spell Used by Velvet and Life Bloom. Works like an anesthetic and eases physical pain. Disintegration Spell Ward A spell used to protect ponies/creatures from magical, disintegration damage. The Spell is resistant to powerful disintegration spells and magical energy weapons. Healing Spells Velvet Remedy, Littlepip's friend and traveling companion and Life Bloom at Tenpony tower are both adept at using healing spells. The first megaspell was a healing megaspell. Shield Spell Used by Alicorns and by the Unicorn's Twilight Sparkle & Velvet Remedy. Creates a magical barrier that blocks physical and magical attacks. Celestia and Luna were strong enough to raise a shield over all of Canterlot Taint Purging Spell Used by Life Bloom, a spell designed to purge Taint from living organisms and neutralize sources of Taint. Developed during the war by the Ministry of Arcane Sciences, after a pony named Peachy Pie was exposed to Taint. Offensive Spells Eldritch Daggers Spell A spell used by Steel Ranger scribes at Bucklyn Cross against Littlepip and later by an alicorn. The spell conjures floating daggers of magical force which hover around the caster and can be telekinetically flung at enemies. Flare Spell Used by Steel Ranger scribes at Bucklyn Cross who fought against Littlepip. Fills the area with bright strobing lights that can cause temporary blindness. Heart Attack Spell Used by the super-alicorn in Fillydelphia on Xenith. Causes the target to suffer a heart attack. Invisibility Spell Used by blue alicorns, first developed by Trixie whilst studying a stealthbuck. Turns the spellcaster invisible. Lightning Spell A combat spell used by some unicorns and several times by alicorns. It fires a lightning bolt in a straight line. Magical Arrow Powerful magical energy arrows are created and fired, causing powerful disintegration damage. Teleportation Spell Used by Twilight Sparkle and purple Alicorns. Teleports the caster or a target to a desired location. Dark Magic Blood Weapons Powerful and well trained telekinetics can mold blood and other liquids into harmful weapons. This spell is possibly dark magic or merely an advanced stage of telekinetic manipulation. Soul Jar Spell A spell used by the author of the Black Book, Rarity and Celestia to seal their soul or in Rarity's case pieces of her soul inside an object, making it indestructible. Additionally, the soul jar spell provides a magical framework for additional enchantments to be hung on the soul jar. PipBuck Spells Eyes Forward Sparkle (E.F.S) Stable-Tec Arcane Targeting Spell (S.A.T.S) Auto-sort Spell A spell built into Pipbucks that sorts items carried in a pack, to make as much possible room as possible. Auto-repair Spell A spell that can tell it's users which parts would be best when reassembled into a weapon, i.e, it lets a Pipbuck owner assemble a better quality weapon from parts of another weapon. Spells in Side-Stories Spells in Project Horizons Spells in Heroes Spells in Murky Number Seven Spells in Ditzy Doo Chronicles Spells in Last Sentinel Spells in New Beginnings Spells in Misfits Spells in Rangers of Wintertrot Category:Magic Category:Content Category:Spells Category:Lists